Dari Sasuke, Untuk Sakura
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: Haruno Sakura, ninja wanita yang terus-menerus berharap dan menunggu kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ninja pengkhianat dari Konoha. Tapi kenyataan mungkin tak seindah mimpi dan angan-angan. Semua hanya dalam bayangan. / "–berikan ini pada S-Sakura," / "Berhenti mengasihaniku, Naruto. Aku tidak lemah dan kau tahu itu," / SasuSaku, Canon. RnR please!


**Dari Sasuke, Untuk Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Diksi setengah-setengah, Canon *maybe*, OOC, Chara death, dan hurt yang tidak terasa.**

.

_Enjoy it ;)_

.

Tubuh kekar itu mendadak jatuh membentur tanah. Darah mengucur deras dari sebuah lubang dalam di dada sebelah kiri milik pemuda yang tengah meregang nyawa itu. Matanya menutup menahan rasa sakit, kemudian membuka dengan tatapan sayu yang mengisyaratkan dirinya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Magekyou Sharingan yang sedari tadi menghiasi kedua indra penglihatannya kini lenyap entah kemana.

Mata kelamnya masih bisa menangkap bayang-bayang seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya memudar. Mungkin terlalu banyak menggunakan jurus pupil Uchiha, atau mungkin separuh –bahkan munngkin tiga perempat dari ruh-nya telah dipanggil menghadap sesuatu di atas sana.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Dirinya tersenyum kecil, hampir tidak kentara mendengar suara yang dipenuhi nada iba. Suara yang sering didengarnya sebelum hengkang dari desa Konoha dan memilih berguru kepada salah satu anggota dari trio ninja. Suara milik seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu memutus nyawanya. Suara milik Uzumaki Naruto.

"K-kau masih saja lemah, N-naruto," pita suaranya bergetar paksa. Beberapa kali dirinya terbatuk keras sembari memancarkan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir.

"Maaf Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi syaraf di sekitar bibirnya kembali tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Pemuda di depannya ini memang bebal. Tidak ada gunanya bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang hampir mati. Terlebih lagi orang itu telah menyebabkan perang besar di dunia shinobi.

Bukankah orang seperti dirinya pantas dijauhi? Kalau mati, biarkanlah dia mati. Toh yang akan diingat dan dicatat di buku sejarah hanyalah nama pahlawan. Bukan nama orang yang memicu timbulnya peperangan.

"K-kau akan kumaafkan, t-tapi–"

.

Beragam jenis euforia bergema di seluruh penjuru desa Konoha. Peristiwa yang dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh pecinta kedamaian telah hadir di depan mata. Tidak ada alasan untuk bermuram dan berduka di hari yang bahagia.

Uzumaki Naruto serta tentara yang tersisa memasuki gerbang desa. Koor kompak dari mulut penduduk yang meneriakkan nama bocah rubah itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum senang sehabis pertempuran yang melelahkan.

Seorang ninja perempuan bermata ungu pucat berlari cepat dan seketika menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa balas memeluk sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang letih.

"Kau hebat, Naruto," kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara seorang pemuda bertaring yang sedang duduk di atas anjing.

Senyum Naruto kian melebar. "Aku hebat sejak lahir, tahu. Kau saja yang baru menyadarinya. Ya kan, Hinata?"

Gadis bersurai biru tua itu tidak menjawab. Hanya saja tangannya melingkar semakin erat di leher calon Hokage itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar isakan haru yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Naruto memang hebat, Kiba! Dia punya semangat masa muda!" Maito Guy dan Rock Lee mengacungkan kedua jempol mereka. Berhasil mencairkan suasana haru yang tercipta.

Naruto tertawa bahagia. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Kening Naruto bertemu saat safirnya selesai menilik satu persatu orang yang mengerumuninya, tapi tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Di dalam hatinya muncul sebuah tanda tanya.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Hening. Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu sontak membuat seluruh warga bungkam. Bahkan Rock Lee dan gurunya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelilingi desa sambil meneriakkan "Uzumaki Naruto menang!" mendadak tenang.

"Dimana Sakura?" Uzumaki tunggal itu mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

Masih belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan berani.

Hingga seorang ninja dengan wajah yang hampir tertutup seluruhnya membuka suara. "Sakura di rumahnya."

Kening Naruto semakin merapat. Dan setengah detik kemudian pemuda itu berkata, "Aku harus menemuinya. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

.

Disinilah Naruto sekarang. Di sebuah ruang tamu dengan dinding dilapisi cat merah jambu dan furnitur yang serba cokelat kayu.

Di hadapannya duduk seorang gadis dengan tatapan mata kosong. Jemari lentik gadis itu menggenggam cangkir teh di hadapannya dengan linglung. Terlihat jelas bekas aliran air di kedua pipinya yang polos tanpa riasan apapun.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau–"

"Ya, Sasuke mati. Aku tahu itu. Tak perlu repot-repot memberitahuku," suara lemah dari tenggorokan gadis itu memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mendesah. Sungguh, dirinya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu, aku tak bermaksud apapun, Sakura. Sungguh."

Sakura bisa menangkap kesan meyakinkan dari nada suara Naruto tadi. Jadi, dirinya hanya menganggukkan kepala sebelum kembali menyesap teh hijau dalam cangkir di tangannya yang sudah hampir dingin.

"Aku–"

"Berhenti mengasihaniku, Naruto. Aku tidak lemah dan kau tahu itu," lagi-lagi kalimat yang akan meluncur dari mulut Naruto ditepis oleh Sakura.

Naruto menghela napas perlahan. Pandangannya dialihkan dari mata berwarna hijau cerah yang terlihat jelas sedang menanggung beban. Tak perlu kata-kata, hanya beberapa lirikan dari manik itu sudah mampu menyiratkan kesakitan mendalam.

"Aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi kau perlu sedikit hiburan," ujar bocah rubah itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu di tengah ruangan. Punggungnya disandarkan ke sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Pandangan matanya beralih lagi, kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk sejenak ceria.

Sakura menatap Naruto tak suka.

"Jadi maksudmu kematian Sasuke itu hiburan, hah? Aku bukan dirimu, Naruto! Aku bukan orang yang bisa menyembuhkan luka secepat dirimu!" kesedihan dan kemarahan Sakura bercampur menjadi satu. Dilemparkannya cangkir teh yang digenggamnya sedari tadi ke lantai lalu diinjaknya hingga remuk –seperti hatinya saat ini.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat emosi Sakura yang meledak-ledak. Seumur-umur dirinya berada dalam satu tim yang sama dengan gadis merah jambu itu, tapi safir itu tidak pernah menangkap kesedihan dan kemarahan dalam dirinya yang menyatu.

"Yang tadi hanya basa-basi," Naruto memandang wajah Sakura dengan tenang. "Sasuke menitipkan ini untukmu."

Disodorkannya sebuah kertas berlumuran darah yang mengering. Perasaan ragu merayapi hati Sakura saat dirinya meraih kertas itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu. Tampaknya kau butuh ketenangan sejenak."

Dan kandidat nomor satu Hokage itu melangkahkan kaki keluar setelah menutup pintu.

Setelah menyadari Naruto sudah pergi, Sakura duduk kembali ke sofa dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Manik hijau itu tidak melepaskan pandangan dari kertas bernoda darah kering di tangannya, sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk membaca apa yang tertera di dalamnya.

Sebuah tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenali Sakura langsung mengisi ruang penglihatannya.

_Hai Sakura,_

_Kau tahu siapa aku. Kau jelas tahu. Dan aku bisa memprediksi kalau aku sudah tiada saat kau membaca surat ini._

Gadis merah jambu itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya bahunya saja yang mulai gemetaran tak karuan.

_Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mantan anggota tim tujuh sekaligus mantan temanmu. Kau tahu kan? Aku hanya ingin memohon maaf kalau aku sering mengejekmu dan Naruto ketika itu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa dekat dengan kalian berdua._

Penglihatan Sakura mulai mengabur. Kelopak matanya terasa penuh oleh genangan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Setengah hati, gadis merah jambu itu kembali melanjutkan membaca.

_Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menanti selama tiga tahun. Dan akhir penantianmu hanyalah akhir yang mengecewakan seperti sekarang ini._

Demi apapun, saat ini udara seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Kadar oksigen dalam atmosfir bumi seakan menyusut dan menyisakan gas-gas beracun seperti sianida. Kepalanya pusing, air matanya perlahan mengalir.

_Hei, jangan menangis! Kau kuat, dan kau tahu itu! Jangan menangisi laki-laki tidak berguna sepertiku yang menelantarkan dirimu! Jangan menangisi laki-laki yang meninggalkan desa dan menjadi pengkhianat dari Konoha!_

Sakura menangis dalam tawa, atau tertawa dalam tangis. Kecerdasan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Pemuda itu bisa menebak dengan tepat kalau aliran air yang menganak sungai di pipi Sakura semakin banyak.

_Ingat saat malam terakhir kita bertemu di Konoha? Sebenarnya ada yang ingin sekali kukatakan. Tapi yang keluar hanya 'Kau Menyebalkan'. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf kalau aku hanya menyampaikannya lewat tulisan._

_Aku_...

Sakura tidak dapat membaca lanjutan kalimat setelah itu. Darah Sasuke yang mengering menutupi sebagian kertas yang dipegangnya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, gadis itu beringsut mendekati jendela, kemudian duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang semakin basah akibat air mata.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sebut dirinya gila, karena sekarang dia meraung-raung seperti serigala. Tapi jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkan hatinya yang sudah terlalu banyak berharap bahwa pemuda impiannya akan kembali. Dan dia terus berharap meski tahu itu harapan yang tidak pasti.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sebuah gemuruh keras diikuti dengan kilat mengawali badai besar yang terjadi petang itu. Seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang melanda seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu.

.

"_Maaf Sasuke."_

_Lagi-lagi syaraf di sekitar bibirnya kembali tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Pemuda di depannya ini memang bebal. Tidak ada gunanya bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang hampir mati. Terlebih lagi orang itu telah menyebabkan perang besar di dunia shinobi._

_Bukankah orang seperti dirinya pantas dijauhi? Kalau mati, biarkanlah dia mati. Toh yang akan diingat dan dicatat di buku sejarah hanyalah nama pahlawan. Bukan nama orang yang memicu timbulnya peperangan._

"_K-kau akan kumaafkan, t-tapi–"dengan kekuatan terakhir yang masih tersisa, Sasuke meraih sebuah kertas dari balik bajunya yang penuh noda._

"–_berikan ini pada S-Sakura," ujarnya sambil mengangsurkan kertas itu pada Naruto._

"_Dan katakan aku..."_

_Suara Sasuke melemah. Kalimat terakhirnya tidak bisa didengar oleh Naruto atau siapapun, bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri–_

"_... mencintainya."_

–_sebelum dirinya memejamkan mata untuk selama-lamanya._

.

**a/n : alurnya mbak! Kecepetan! Plotnya gaje! Penceritaannya gak runtut! Hurt gak kerasa! Diksi lebay! OOC!**

**Mungkin sebab-sebab di atas yang membuat saya gak mublish fic ini pada waktu Banjir Tomatceri. Yah, fic ini memang didedikasikan untuk BTC, tapi entah kenapa saya kurang pe de mengingat banyak kekurangan dari fic ini.**

**Yaudah deh, minta review-nya yah ^_^ concrit dan flame juga dihalalkan. Sekalian beritahu saya gimana cara buat diksi yang bagus **

**Tolong, jangan jadi silent readers (u.u)**


End file.
